shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Blaire
Jessica "Jess" Blair used to be one of the cheerleaders at Centerscore/Twin Branches High. Jessica started out as a background character although later on she became a main character when her villain personallity was shown and she manipulated several people. Jessica was eventually taken down, however, and now goes to a school in France. Her most notable storyline was turning in to the game's antagonist. Storylines Jessica started off as a background character and was one of the cheerleaders at Centerscore High. Jessica was best friends with Maria although later became best friends with Nicole. Jessica was dating school president Justin and was the first lady. During Jessica's third year in the game, her character became a main character and developed in to the games main villain. Jessica's main storylines first started off when head cheerleader Taylor would not let Sam rejoin the squad after quitting. Jessica told Sam's cousin, Zoe, that if she helped her take down Taylor then Zoe would become head cheerleader and Sam would rejoin the squad. Zoe agrees to this and Jessica and Zoe play a series of pranks on Taylor. Their plan works when Taylor is taken down although Jessica then backstabs Zoe and becomes head cheerleader herself. Jessica also does not let Sam rejoin the squad and frames Zoe for all the pranks. When Justin finds out what Jessica did, he breaks up with her and Jessica is no longer first lady. Jessica is determined to remain first lady and when the election comes out again, Jessica sets her eyes on Ben. Jessica breaks Ben and Denni, his girlfriend, up and starts dating Ben herself. Jessica then gives Ben a makeover to make him more popular and then convinces him to try for school president so that if he wins, Jessica can become first lady again. Zoe then stands up to Jessica because of what she is doing and Jessica then attempts to make Zoe's life hell by playing cruel pranks on her. Jessica also decides to hurt the people closest to Zoe by spreading around school Sam's text messages with her boyfriend Nicolas and sabotaging Zoe's boyfriend, Howard's interview to Kingston University which makes Howard not get in. Jessica then hires Steph to create a website called The Dirty Dish to spread rumours about all the candidated running for school president except Ben. When swim team captain Sara, one of the candidates, is set up for a TV interview for her swim race by her campaign manager Nick in order to boost her campaign support, Jessica becomes jealous and tries to convince Sara not to do the TV Interview although Sara does not listen. Jessica then sabotages Sara's TV Interview and makes Steph post a fake picture of Nick and Sara kissing on The Dirty Dish which causes Nick and Sam to break up. Towards the end of the election, Jessica makes Steph hack the votes so that Ben will win and Ben then wins the election and Jessica is first lady, giving her even more power over the school. Zoe and Taylor are then determined to take Jessica down, especially after they hear from Denni that Ben suspiciously earned several votes towards the last few days of the election. Zoe and Taylor then visit Paula, who helped Jessica become as mean as she did in the first place. Paula tells them that they should be seeing Steph. Zoe and aylor visit Steph who tells them everything that's gone on and tells them that she has a tape of Jessica telling Steph to hack the votes and admitting to using Ben just to become first lady. Zoe and Taylor talk Steph in to giving them the tape and with the help of Denni, they play it in front of the school. Jessica is then taken down when she loses all her popularity and Ben breaks up with her. Jessica then transfers to a school in France where she is seen having coffee thrown on her by Astrid. Personallity Jessica was always naturally mean however on her third year in high school she became far more mean and evil and became the game's main villain. Jessica proved to be malicious and caniving during the storyline and was able to manipulate many people. Jessica is slightly dumb, however, as she can not use a computer. Jessica is smart when it comes to manipulating and being mean to people, however. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader